A Kitsune in the Forest
by delusions dreamer
Summary: YamatoNaruto drabbles. Total Crack. Naughtiness abounds and perverted!Yamato. Summery: Tsunade should have wondered why some ANBU aren't allowed to mix with the general populace. Ratings will go up.
1. 01 Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Kitsune in the Forest**

by: delusionsdreamer/saucywench20

* * *

**Drabble 1: Trouble**

* * *

Yamato knew the moment that he set eyes on the Uzumaki boy, he was in trouble with a capital T.

For one thing, the kid was too beautiful. Big blue eyes, gold blonde hair, tanned skin, sweet smiles, the whole gorgeous package.

Not to mention that the boy had the most spankable ass to ever grace the universe…not that Yamato had any firsthand knowledge of this.

Nope, no siree.

There was no way that he, Yamato, a respectable and powerful member of ANBU gifted with the Shodai's Mokuton abilities would stoop so low as to use those techniques to spank a blonde kitsune.

So what if a random tree branch here and there happened to graze or briefly slap certain parts of the blonde's anatomy?

It proved nothing!

Because if Tsunade-hime somehow discovered that one of her most revered ANBU was molesting someone she loved like her brother with her dead grandfather's techniques…blood would surely stain the streets of Konoha.

Not that there was anything to worry about because such things didn't happen.

Because Yamato was a fully grown adult in full control of his faculties and was not one to be swayed by temptation.

"Yamato-taicho!!"

Yamato turned and had to fight to retain composure, although if one were to notice his eye twitching; they'd know that all was not right.

Before him stood a wet, nearly nude Naruto panting and flushed. The only covering on his young nubile body was a towel.

A really _short_ towel.

Inner Yamato was salivating.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Yamato was relieved that his voice didn't reveal his tension.

Naruto looked at him, blue eyes big and lips in a pout, pulling himself flush against Yamato, whose Inner self was screaming for some Mokuton bondage.

"You've got to hide me! Sai won't stop peeping on me and just now the pervert tried to grope me at the onsen!"

Yamato wasn't listening at all, Inner Yamato had taken over.

"You could hide out at my place."

Naruto looked up at him, "Really?"

The ANBU nodded, trying to appear the Good Samaritan.

"Thanks!!! I really owe you for this."

Inner Yamato chuckled to himself.

"_Oh I'm sure you'll repay me somehow."_

Naruto looked at the man, more than a little freaked out at the cryptic voice of his taicho.

"What?"

Yamato blinked, oops that was meant to stay inside. He cleared his throat, "I said, don't worry about it."

Naruto nodded deciding to trust the man and took his hand.

"Let's get going."

Yamato led the way to his apartment, all the while fighting a salacious smirk.

After all, there was no need to scare little Naruto before they got home.


	2. 02 Sun Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**Drabble # 2: Sun smile**

* * *

Yamato doesn't remember much of his childhood.

He remembers training and fighting under his sempai, Kakashi.

He remembers training and fighting with peers like Anko, Ibiki, Itachi….even if their business with ANBU and Konoha in Itachi's case is done.

He remembers the Sandaime always telling him to be careful, make sure he comes back on a mission, make sure he takes care of his comrades with a somewhat sad light in his eyes that made Yamato wonder if it was him the old man was talking to or someone long past.

But, Yamato doesn't remember _childhood_.

He does not remember getting up late, worried that he was going to be late for something as trivial as the Academy.

He doesn't remember sneaking out of class with friends, only to be caught and chased around the village by irate Chunin.

He doesn't remember smiling at simple things like the rain, or a sunny day, or ramen that only took three minutes to cook.

Yamato doesn't remember smiling much growing up. Sure there were occasions were he had a laugh or two with his comrades, like when Anko managed to steal all of Kakashi-sempai's Icha Icha Paradise books and held them hostage for a month or that time where Itachi was mistaken for a maiden of virtue most pure on an undercover mission, but…

There was no true happiness there.

Because being raised for the purpose of existing in shadows does not equate a happy existence.

It is a sham life, dictated by the genes of a man he was forced to bear.

It was unbearable for a long while.

Until he saw the sun smile.

Yamato doesn't remember much in his life. The blur of training and killing and missions makes the past fuzzy and unpleasant, but he remembers that sun smile.

* * *

He was in the shadows that day, watching the people of the village.

More specifically watching over the legacy of the Yellow Flash, the unknown son of the martyr Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yamato often volunteered to that duty for he understood to a degree the burden that the gold child bore. The burden of being an unwitting legacy was great and painful.

Most especially for Naruto.

He would often go on guard duty for the child, only to find that the boy had been beaten or starved or burned or cut. Pain and suffering that no one, especially a child, potential ninja or not, should endure.

Everyday he would come with a first aide kit, and clean all the wounds and bandage them up all the while silently sending thanks to all of the Kami, that the child had not been killed or crippled and silently curse the village for their ignorance and extreme disrespect of the dying wishes of a great man.

Naruto would always look him dead in the eye in wonder and awe because Yamato took care to make sure that everything was taken care of. The ANBU would clean his cuts and heal him with a level of care and kindness that only the Hokage had shown him before.

Every time that Yamato finished healing him, he would place the boy in bed for some much needed rest and keep watch the whole night.

Naruto would remember the kind ANBU's diligence in making all the wounds go away and would reward him with a bright smile, right from the heart.

Yamato remembers everything since that smile.

And when he was assigned as Naruto's new team captain, he was overjoyed.

And hoped to see that sun smile again soon.

* * *

**A/N:** oohh...a touch angsty I suppose, but I like how this one came out...

Till next update


	3. 03 Popsicle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**03 Popsicle**

* * *

  
Never before had Yamato been subjected to such unholy torture…

In his 22 years of life, he'd been kidnapped, experimented on, beaten unmercifully by enemy nin, nearly died more times than he could rightly remember and had thought he'd been through some of the worst experiences that a human being could go through.

But he thought wrong.

**So** wrong.

And to think it all started when he treated the boy to a Popsicle.

"_slurp…slurp…_Mmnn, Yamato-taicho this is so **good**..._slurp…slurp,_" Naruto moaned happily as he sucked on his popsicle with vigor, "Are you sure…_slurp…slurp…_that you don't want a suck?"

Yamato's pupils dilated immediately at the question and his pants became _achingly_ tight. He could feel his pulse accelerate and a healthy blush rise to his cheeks. Years of self control were fighting tooth and nail to keep the man calm and stop his from grabbing the blonde before him, running to the woods and having his wicked, wicked way with him. Although he doubted he'd get far, the blonde had freakishly skilled and powerful stalkers most likely watching him now.

All thoughts of stalkers dissipated as Yamato turned to look at the blonde again. Naruto was sucking that Popsicle with such gusto and force that all around him stopped and drooled. Every once in a while the blonde would pull the treat out of his mouth and lick the juices running off the Popsicle.

"Mmnn…so good."

Sai, who had been hanging around the two to better learn human interactions, just stared at the spectacle before him. His mouth was open as though to make a comment, but nothing would come out of his mouth. It seemed for that brief moment, brain and mouth were disconnected…or rather had begun making graphic illustrations about his 'popsicle' in the blonde's mouth.

As the blonde's question floated around in his brain, the ANBU struggled to get his body under control. He felt darkly jealous of the Popsicle at the moment but tried not to let it show too much.

Yamato gulped and with much difficultly, waved the question off.

'Control, must maintain control.'

After a few moments the blonde finished his frozen treat with a happy sigh.

Sai still wasn't reacting to anything, just staring at the blonde's mouth, still imagining all manner of oral relations.

"That was _so_ good," Naruto said sucking the juices of the Popsicle off his fingers, while his teammates stared at those fingers like a hungry man eyed a buffet, "Thank you so much for the Popsicle, taicho."

Yamato nodded absentmindedly, "Anytime Naruto…anytime."


	4. 04 Notice

**Warning: I do not own Naruto.**

**--**

**Drabble: 04 Notice**

**--**

Naruto wasn't used to getting any attention from people that didn't involve being reprimanded or attacked or insulted, so when Yamato began to compliment him on how well his training was progressing or how well he did on a mission or helping him when he was confused or had a problem, Naruto found himself puzzled on what to do.

The blonde had been creeped out, becoming _very_ wary of the man's constant presence.

Naruto had been concerned that Yamato's kindness was perhaps a mean trick, something that had done to him many, many times in the past by those in the village or wondering when the other shoe would drop and the man would think that it was necessary to kill him for whatever reason.

A legacy of insecurity that had been cemented into his consciousness by the Uchiha heir and the countless others who had left their dark mark on his rather lonely upbringing.

It had taken many months and countless acts of kindness and concern on Yamato's part for Naruto to feel secure in the man's presence. A true test in patience that the Jounin was more than willing to participate in. after so long a time of hanging in there, Naruto was able to accept his kindnesses without feeling cold and vulnerable.

It _was_ nice.

Confusing, but nice.

Because after the initial fear wore off, confusion set in.

Every single time Yamato helped him with his training, or treated him to lunch, or became a shoulder that Naruto could rest on when he was so tired from training that he was about to collapse and not get up, Naruto could only think, 'Why?'

'Why is being so kind to me?'

'Why doesn't he just leave me here like everyone else?'

The answer came a few weeks later in one of their numerous training sessions where he had been trying to combine his wind element chakra and the Rasengan.

**--**

The blonde was ecstatic, it had taken days of almost nonstop training but the end was finally in sight!

Naruto could feel his wind type chakra slowly filter into the Rasengan, infusing it with its power. It was a tricky process, as he had learned. The thing that had to keep in mind was that he had to slowly add his chakra element to the Rasengan in little bits because if he just tried to mix the two together then he was met with failure after failure. It was kind of like trying to make a whirlpool change the direction in which it was swirling.

This was one of those things that required a lot of time, effort and patience.

Naruto was not a normally patient person, but for this he was showing remarkable restraint and it was paying off. That is until during the rather delicate process of combining the two violent channels of energy, the demon's chakra had flared unexpectedly throwing the entire mixture into flux and resulting in an explosion that almost took his arm off.

Naruto could faintly hear someone screaming his name and saw Yamato running towards him before he lost consciousness.

Three hours later, Naruto awoke to find himself in the hospital with a concerned looking Yamato hovering over him and an amused Tsunade and Kakashi hanging around in the back.

"What happened?" he asked, "It feels like I fell off a cliff."

Yamato looked at him, expression absolutely miserable, "The Kyuubi's chakra flared just when you were starting to infuse the Rasengan with your wind type chakra…it just sparked and then blew up…I don't understand how that could have happened, I was using the strongest suppression seal I know and was channeling so much chakra into it and I just don't know how it's chakra came out like that and—"

Naruto felt warm at the sight of the man rambling endlessly and remorsefully for what had happened.

He had seen it in his dark eyes.

Concern...and something else...

It was then that he began to understand why Yamato was always so kind to him.

**--**

**A/N: Wowsers…I got some of the reviews from the last chapter and thought on them for a while…some of you guys thought that I was jumping around a little too much there going from one part of YamaNaru to another and after quite a bit of thought, I agree with you!**

**I'm going to try my hardest to try and keep building up their relationship in each of the drabbles, because it does seem to flow much better that way….**

**Anyways thank you all so much for the helpful reviews, even though it took me a little while to process it in my thick skull, right? It's your input helps me spot errors and weird inconsistencies, both large and small, so kisses to all of you!**


	5. 05 Comforting Warmth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Drabble 05: Comforting Warmth**

**Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 328+**

* * *

Naruto shivered as he stood before the memorial stone, the chill breeze of the coming autumn cutting through the warm barrier of his jacket making the blonde feel even colder than he had felt all week.

Slender fingers trembled as they reached out and traced the newly carved name before him.

_Sarutobi Asuma_

He trembled slightly as he traced Asuma's name, feeling a powerful wave of grief wash over him.

'Asuma-nii…' he thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

Not many were aware of the fact, but Naruto had been guarded essentially from birth by a small contingent of ANBU and members of the Sandaime's family; primarily the Hokage himself and his son, Asuma.

Whenever Asuma was in the village, which was admittedly rare between Naruto's 2nd and 5th year because at the time he and his father were butting heads left and right, he would always take the little blonde boy on various walks all throughout the forest surrounding Konoha teaching him all about the surrounding area. When Asuma came back they spent a lot of time together, the little blonde becoming almost a little brother to the man.

During these nature walks, Asuma would allow Naruto to run around and play, something that he was normally not able to in the village for fear of violent reprisal. Over time, Naruto came to see the man as a lazy older brother that let him get away with anything. Not many were aware of the fact, but it was Asuma that egged him on to do most of the pranks that he would eventually do.

Pranks like defacing the Hokage monument.

The Sandaime would wonder for years just why it was that Naruto always paid his stone relief particular attention taking every effort to make his stone relief look like a ten yen whore.

Asuma would just sit in the background, laughing his ass off.

Naruto came to treasure these moments dearly. These brief respites allowed him to build up some reserve so that the nightmarish times didn't seem so bad.

When he heard that the man had been killed by the Akatsuki, it hit him like a cinderblock.

He knew, logically, that as a ninja, a jounin, a member of the Sarutobi clan and a member of the 12 guardians, it wasn't likely that Asuma was going to live to old age. Naruto could close his eyes and hear the man chuckle about how he wouldn't be plagued with wrinkles and age spots like his father had. But the fact that he was gone….

It hurt so _badly_.

Tears began to run down his face, the feeling of loss like an aching whole in his heart, 'I'll help take care of Kurenai-sensei and your baby nii-san and I will make sure that they _pay_ for what they did to you...I promise.'

The wind blew once more and he shuddered again, this time the cold chill of grief grabbing hold of the slender blonde.

Naruto shivered almost violently for a few moments before he could feel deep warmth overtook him. He blinked confused at the sensation before realizing that someone was hugging him.

The blonde whirled around kunai in hand, only to see the saddened eyes of Yamato.

"T-taicho?" he questioned softly, wiping the tears off his face hurriedly.

"It's okay you know."

Blue eyes looked at him questioningly as the man wiped a few stray tears away.

"To cry if you're hurt. Asuma-sempai never believed in not showing emotions, he said that only fools killed their souls to feel nothing. I agree with him there."

Naruto felt more tears prickle in his eyes, "I-it's not fair though. He d-didn't d-deserve to die! N-not fighting those m-monsters!!!"

A finger on his lips silenced his increasingly frantic words. When Naruto quieted, Yamato pulled the younger shinobi in his arms in a warm hug. The blonde felt himself relax a little at the warmth radiating from the other man's body.

Yamato, now assured that Naruto was calm, chose this time to speak, "Asuma-sempai died the way that he always wanted to go, protecting those that he loved. He fought them because he didn't want anyone else to die because of them. You know that he didn't regret his decision Naruto-kun, we both know this, so do not begrudge his decision."

Naruto couldn't help but nod. Yamato had a point, Asuma never did anything that he wasn't certain of and come hell or high water, when the man decided to do something he didn't regret it later. That was part of what made Naruto admire the older man so much when he was growing up.

But that didn't take away the sting of grief.

The ANBU rubbed soothing circles on the smaller shinobi and as he gazed at the blonde in his arms, he thought 'You are more than worth dying for Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: It has been quite a while since I've updated and I am working on a few things to upload, so I decided to release this particular little piece. It's one that I meant to upload a while ago...but real life tends to get in the way and suck up every second of free time that I have, so sorry it took so long. I'll try and update a few of the other stories pretty soon. **


End file.
